You've Got Fan Mail Alternate Version
by sonnycentral
Summary: A twist on the episode "You've Got Fan Mail". Sonny/Chad, Three-Shot
1. First Fan

**It was a kind of slow day at work and this alternate version of "You've Got Fan Mail" popped in my head. I think it's cute; I of course like the way the episode ended better, but thought this might be a fun litttle short take on it and something I could finish fairly quickly, instead of my usual multi-chapter stories. It will be in two parts. Please R&R!**

***I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. ***

* * *

**Part 1- First Fan**

Chad Dylan Cooper was learning how to be a mail delivery man. He was following around some guy, Jeff… or was it Josh? Anyway, he was stuck on the set of _So Random_. As he was being mentored he overheard lots of things going on at their set. One of them was about Nico and Grady desperately trying to find out what was in the giant box that had Zora's name on it, but another was when he overheard Sonny and Tawni talking in their dressing room. He eavesdropped as Tawni teased Sonny about not receiving any fan mail. He thought it kind of odd that she hadn't; if anyone at _So Random_ should receive fan mail, it should be Sonny. He kept listening as Sonny said she had gotten a letter from royalty, but the whole thing turned out to just be a take-out menu. Then Chad heard Tawni heading to leave the room, and he sprinted away from the door to catch up with Josh before getting caught.

_Sonny truly was down in the dumps. Why had she not gotten any fan mail? Not even one simple letter. And Tawni was right, her fans had already enough time allotted to write her; it had been a couple weeks since she'd joined the cast._

* * *

Sonny joined Marshall and Tawni on the set; sitting in their director chairs. About that time, Josh and Chad showed up to deliver mail.

"This doesn't concern you," Tawni snapped.

Chad wanted to say something hasty toward her, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Sure he and Sonny didn't quite get along, but that didn't mean she should be treated callously.

"Sonny, here's a letter," Josh announced.

"For me?" Sonny lit up.

"For you," he said, handing the envelope over to her. Chad watched her expression for a few seconds before following Josh back to work.

Sonny opened the letter and read it to herself. It was very thoughtful; a letter from some guy named Eric.

"Read it out loud," Marshall encouraged. Sonny was embarrassed, but then decided that gloating to Tawni would be fun and read it to them both.

"And say hello to Zora, and Nico, and Grady, and Marshall…" Sonny finished.

"I got a shout out!" Marshall cheered.

"Bored already," Tawni griped, obviously dumbfounded that her name wasn't mentioned. She got up and left the stage area.

Sonny was so excited about her fan letter. She suddenly was feeling more confident in herself. Marshall insisted that she call her fan and invite him up to the studio. Apparently he had left his phone number on a post-it note attached to the letter.

Marshall pulled out his phone and dialed the number and asked if he would like to speak with Sonny, handing her the phone. The voice on the other end tried to disguise his voice, making it unrecognizable. After a conversation of Sonny inviting her fan up and him turning her down because of two broken arms, he finally gave in and said that he would be there.

"I have a feeling that guy's not going to show up," Sonny said to Marshall.

But the guy on the other line wasn't really sure what to do now… because her "number one fan" was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Weird Beard

**Okay, I know this was going to be a Two-Shot, but this second part ending up being longer than I had expected, so it's going to be a Three-Shot. I'll have the final part up soon :) Please R&R! And don't forget, if you're a fan of SWAC, please visit my fansite- it's in my profile.**

**

* * *

Part 2- Weird Beard**

What was he going to do? Chad really still hadn't figured it out. He thought about just not showing up, but then that might hurt Sonny's feelings._ Wait, why was he so concerned about her feelings? Why had he begun this whole charade in the first place? He was really confused…_

Chad decided that he wasn't going to go through with it. He had thought about paying someone to be Eric, but that fell through. Sonny will understand, he thought to himself. He called Marshall to let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it, but that maybe soon he could come meet Sonny.

* * *

Marshall broke the news to Sonny. "I'm sorry Sonny, but Eric can't make it up here to meet you; he says he might be able to in a few weeks though," Marshall said, trying to force a smile on his face to help Sonny feel better.

"Oh, okay, Sonny replied glumly. She couldn't help but being sad. Even her "biggest fan" couldn't make time to meet her. She walked quickly back to her room, looking down at the autographed picture she had signed for Eric. "To my first and best fan, Love Sonny," she had written. She tried to concentrate on it hard while walking to avoid eye contact with anyone; she didn't want anyone to know that she was almost at the brink of tears. She collided in to a figure; she looked up to realize she had rammed in to Chad.

"Sorry!" Sonny apologized quickly, still trying to avoid eye contact as she tried to glide past Chad and then Josh who was delivering mail.

"Um, Sonny, you dropped this," Chad said, glancing at the autograph before handing it back to her.

Her eyes met his and he noticed they were glazed over. "What's wrong?" Chad asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Um, it's nothing," Sonny responded. "It's not like you'd care anyway," she stormed off and in to her room.

But Chad figured he knew what was wrong; she was upset because Eric hadn't shown up. _Why else would she be moping around with the autograph she had signed for him?_ Sonny was always perky and smiling, but he knew this time it was his fault for making her smile fade. He had tried to make her feel better by creating a fan for her, in hopes that this would reciprocate what he had done by pretending to be friends with her while she temporarily joined "_The Falls_." Despite his usual feelings of just letting things go and thinking only of himself, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Sonny and the rest of _So Random_ had finished the show. She tried her best performance in hopes that maybe she could generate some more fans. As she stepped back on the stage to close the show, Marshall joined them, holding the microphone in hand.

_That's weird, Sonny thought, Marshall doesn't usually help close out the show._ Then he spoke. "That's our show everybody, but before we say goodnight, we want to introduce you to a very special guest. The guy that wrote Sonny her very first fan letter, let's give it up for Eric!"

Through the sparkly turquoise curtains came a guy with blonde hair and a matching weird beard. Sonny smiled her toothy grin, surprised that her fan had shown up after all.

"Let's give it up for Sonny!" the guy announced, trying his best to disguise his voice and clap with microphone in hand and two broken arms.

They closed the show and after they left the stage Sonny decided to get acquainted with her fan.

Sonny dragged "Eric" to the commissary to grab some yogurt, then they headed to her dressing room to chat.

"So…" started Sonny, "how did you break your arms?"

"Um, skateboarding," he replied shortly, trying not to make too much eye contact.

Their conversation carried on for a while like that until they were interrupted by Tawni.

"Alright Sonny, I know I gave you a hard time about having no fans, but the truth is, you do."

Tawni then lifted the back pillow of her print chair and shook it; causing tons of letters to fall out.

"What are those?" Sonny asked.

"They're your fan letters," Tawni whined. "I'm sorry, I guess I just…"

"Was jealous of me?" Sonny piped in.

"No, why would I be jealous?" she huffed. "It's just that… you're a lot better than I thought you were gonna be."

"Really?" Sonny smiled. She headed to Tawni and gave her a big hug.

"Okay, just because I don't dislike you, doesn't mean I'm a hugger like you. But I am sorry for hiding your mail." She glanced at Sonny again. "Okay, enough hugging," she said, stepping away from Sonny. "I'll be back later, I'm going for a fro-yo run," she said, exiting the dressing room.

"Wow," Sonny said excitedly. "And here all this time, I thought I had no fans. Now I have my best fan here, and a lot more. This is the best day ever!"

"Eric" continued stuffing his face with his extra large chocolate yogurt; trying to muffle his voice when talking. He was having a hard time though; the beard kept getting in the way.

"Oh, you have some yogurt in your beard," Sonny remarked kindly, grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe off his face herself. As she did this, her eyes met his. She knew _those_ eyes from anywhere; she had them memorized.


	3. My Enemy

**I wasn't quite sure how to end this; not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3- My Enemy**

"Chad?" Sonny questioned, examining his face.

"Um, no, I'm Eric," he replied nervously.

Sonny reached forward and jerked the hood down from atop his head, and pulled off the weird wig.

"Oh, really?" Sonny asked, obviously flustered. "Chad, what are you doing?"

"Well, you see, I…" he attempted, stumbling to find words.

"You know what, I don't really care," Sonny cut him off. "I suppose you were just pulling another one of your little tricks on me. Well you know what Chad, I'm through with you! I try to be nice to you despite our rivalry, yet you always have to mess with me. Why don't you just leave," she gestured to the door of her dressing room.

Chad gazed up at her sadly, wig in hand, weird beard still on his face. He proceeded to the door, but then turned back toward Sonny, ripped the beard off, and threw it in her trash can. He re-entered her dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to know why I created Eric and pretended to be your fan?" He crept toward her, almost cornering her against the wall. "I was only trying to help you."

"How? And why?" Sonny wondered.

"Well, I heard you and Tawni talking the other day about how you hadn't gotten any fan mail. I figured owed you one for tricking you in to our cast. Besides, I wanted to try on a weird beard," he said, a smile forming on his face.

"Sounds like somebody cares," Sonny teased.

"Nah, I just wanted to try on a weird beard," he responded.

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Beards," Sonny reversed on him.

"Cares," he replied intuitively.

"Gotcha!" she said, victoriously.

Chad's face fell, defeated.

"Wait, you were eavesdropping on us the other day?" Sonny asked hastily.

"No, I was just delivering mail," he answered nervously.

"_Uh-huh_. And when you were delivering mail, did you happen to hear anything else?" Sonny asked flirtatiously, now backing Chad in to a corner.

"No," Chad gulped, becoming nervous as he was cornered. "Why?"

"Oh. I was just wondering…" Sonny said as if she was hiding something. She moved closer to him.

"Should I have?" he questioned.

"Oh I didn't know if you had heard me complaining about what a _jerk_ you were," she answered. Then she looked dreamily in to his deep blue eyes. "But maybe I was wrong," Sonny smiled.

"Um, yeah…" Chad said sarcastically. "Look, let's keep this between us; I don't want anyone else to hear that I actually helped someone other than myself. Deal?"

"Deal," Sonny agreed, shaking him on it. Their hands stayed clasped for just a few seconds until Chad noticed and slowly pulled away. "See ya Monroe," he said with a wink as he headed back to his set.

"Chad?" Sonny called in to the hall after him. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her as if hoping she might show him some affection.

"If we ever need a guy with a weird beard on _So Random_ I'll be sure to let you know," she said jokingly, handing him the beard that she got out of the trash.

"You know I don't do comedy," Chad replied dryly.

"I know," Sonny said. "By the way, thank you for lifting my spirits." Then she wrapped her arms tenderly around his waist.

Normally, Chad would graze the hall before returning the hug, just to make sure that no one saw him hugging a rival cast member, but this time he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her as well, even if it only lasted a couple of seconds. This was Sonny Monroe, his enemy that he _loved_ to hate.


End file.
